


im sorry (but i fell in love tonight)

by becgnet, J4ck13



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Songfic, coffee shop mentioned, for like 3 sentences, halsey song based, i have one fluff fic, kinda mentions sex?, out of like 8, short sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becgnet/pseuds/becgnet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4ck13/pseuds/J4ck13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey</p><p>Excerpt: "They were each other’s yin and yang, each other’s night and day, each other’s summer warmth and cool winter breeze, and each other’s fire and water. No matter the scenario, they completed each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	im sorry (but i fell in love tonight)

Jack had finally made it to the United States, after what had seemed like ages. As soon as Jack had landed, Mark had nearly tackled him. After leaving the airport, Jack and he made it to Mark’s place, where Jack would be staying for the next two weeks.

After arriving, at Mark’s house, the time was merely 9 PM. Shenanigans ensued, as they were bound to. The two played Mario Kart against each other, including rainbow road. Jack won for best two out of three, celebrating by dancing around in his socks, nearly slipping and knocking over one of the empty pizza boxes.

Mark laughed, and Jack threw himself on the sofa, landing beside Mark. Mark met his eyes, and noticed how bright and happy they were, just like their owner. Eyes are the window to the soul, after all, and Jack’s eyes suited him to a T.

Jack reached across to the table, grabbing his soda as well as Mark’s. He handed Mark’s to him, before holding it up.

“Cheers to long distance relationships!”

Mark laughed, his eyes scrunched up. “To long distance relationships!” he responded. The two clinked their cans, taking a drink, before setting their drinks on the table simultaneously. The two moved back onto the couch in the same fashion. Jack sighed contentedly and leaned his head against Mark’s shoulder, sighing into him.

“I wish I could travel more often. I miss seeing you in person,” Jack said.

Mark nodded, “I wish you could too. Maybe I’ll just have to come to Ireland one day,” he smiled.

Jack smiled back, and laughed a little, “Maybe you will, buddy, maybe you will.”

Mark met Jack’s eyes, for a second time, letting his own flicker down to Jack’s lips for just a moment before meeting his eyes again, this time getting lost in them as well as his own thoughts. Mark had been best friends with Jack for so long. He first started crushing on him about a month after meeting him, and with every meeting, every Skype call, every text, the crush grew into something more until it was an uncontrollable love. Now, as he stared into Jack’s eyes, he had to resist leaning in and-

“Mark? You okay?” Jack asked, breaking Mark out of his thoughts.

Mark nodded, gaining his voice, “Yeah, yeah, I guess I’m just tired,” he responded.

Although Jack tried to hide it, Mark had known him long enough to tell he didn’t believe him. Jack played along though, responding, “I could probably get some sleep too. Let’s hit the hay then, shall we?”

Mark nodded again, getting up and stretching. “See you tomorrow,” he said, heading up the stairs to his room. “Same to you,” Jack responded, before heading back to his guest room.

The next morning, Mark woke up to his face pressed against white sheets and a blinding light. Mark blinked himself awake, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the light, only to find Jack had his phone’s flashlight turned on and had it right in his face.

“Wake up, Markimoo! It’s my first full day in L.A. for a while, and I plan on using it!” he yelled.

Mark cringed back a little bit at the loudness, before getting a look at Jack. He was already fully dressed.

“What time is it?” Mark asked in his gruff morning voice.

“6 AM. I can’t sleep, I’m too excited,” Jack replied.

Mark sighed a little before stretching his arms behind his head, “Alright, alright, just let me get up first.”

Jack smiled, before turning his flashlight off, only to turn Mark’s room light on. “Don’t keep me waiting,” he teased.

After Jack left, Mark got out of bed, throwing on a T-shirt and jeans before heading downstairs, to find Jack had already cooked bacon and eggs and had some waiting for him.

“I went on and ate already. Sorry, I’m just so restless,” Jack stated, pulling out a chair for Mark before sitting in the one next to him.

The two discussed how they slept, making random small talk while Mark ate, handing Chica a few bites of his food in the process. After he put his dish in the sink, he turned to Jack and smiled. Jack stood up, already a bouncing ball of barely containable energy, immediately saying, “This is where it begins, Mark! My ‘ventures in LA!”

The two went everywhere throughout the day. Mark took Jack to a local coffee shop, the pair went to a restaurant that Mark had always loved, and they window shopped. By the time they arrived back at the apartment, it was nearly 8 PM.

Jack, no matter how tired he was, always had some energy left. Mark had no idea how, as after an escapade as the one they had just completed, he was completely exhausted. While Jack rambled on about how L.A. had changed since the last time he had been there, Mark’s thoughts drifted to how they were perfect for each other. They were each other’s yin and yang, each other’s night and day, each other’s summer warmth and cool winter breeze, and each other’s fire and water. No matter the scenario, they completed each other.

_Dammit._

Mark had promised himself that he wouldn’t, no, couldn’t let Jack complete him. Jack had a girlfriend, he was taken a man. Meanwhile, Mark himself was still single, still jealous, still longing every moment for Jack to be his. It was unreasonable, though, and Mark knew it. He just didn’t want to believe it.

As happened previous, Jack snapped him out of his thoughts once again, snapping his fingers near Mark’s face, stating, “Mark, hey, are you sure you’re okay? This is the second time you zoned out, are you feeling alright?”

Mark nodded, perhaps a bit too quickly, replying, “Yeah, yeah, exhausted from the day, that’s all. Not that I didn’t have fun, I did. Just…I need to rest for a while.”

He could tell Jack still didn’t believe him. He could tell Jack wanted to talk, because that’s what happens when something is wrong with a best friend. He could also tell that if he messed up again, there would be no hesitation, Jack would force him to talk. He could always make up some excuse, about how the job was getting stressful (but Jack knew it wasn’t, Mark had videos made for the next two weeks), about hate comments (but Jack would be able to tell he was lying, since they had never bothered him before) maybe even about how he was just losing sleep (even then, Jack would catch him, because there weren’t any circles under his eyes).

Jack hesitated, before replying, “Okay. Get some rest, Mark. You don’t need to get sick.”

“I know, I will,” Mark replied. He headed to the stairs, before turning around. He mimicked Jack’s own hesitation, before speaking.

“Can we talk somewhere tomorrow? It can be here, or at the park, I don’t really care where, but preferably alone. Please?” Mark asked cautiously.

He noticed from the way Jack responded that he was worried, but didn’t make a move to quell his fears. He was worried himself.

“Yeah, Mark, that’s fine. I’m good with here,” Jack responded.

Mark made a single nod, replying with only a “good,” before heading off to bed. He changed into his bed clothes, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out cold.

The following morning, he wasn’t awoken by Jack. He looked at the time; it was 10 AM. He jumped out of bed, the only thing on his mind being the talk he was about to have with Jack. He quickly threw on some clothes, before running downstairs, running into Jack as he got to the floor. He steadied both of them by gripping Jack’s arms, pausing, before they both laughed at each other for a few moments.

After their laughing had been sobered, Mark made his way to the couch, patting the seat next to him for Jack. Jack sat down, both quiet, before Mark spoke up.

“So…the thing that I need to talk to you about is…well, I um, I hope you don’t leave after this, but I, uh, I’ve had a major crush on you, honestly at this point, I would call it love, for quite some time,” he cautiously said, not meeting Jack’s eyes.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Jack about to speak up, but spoke up first. “Don’t…don’t worry, I know you’re with Signe, and Seàn, I couldn’t be happier for you. I’m glad you’re happy, and I hope you always are. I just…I sometimes, a lot of the time, actually, wish it were with me, instead of her. Please, please, don’t get me wrong, like I said, I’m happy for you and I want you to stay happy, with whomever you choose, but, just…yeah. Now you know.”

Jack was quiet for a moment, but after moments that felt like eternities, he replied, “Mark, don’t feel bad. I can’t say I quite reciprocate your feelings to their extent, but…don’t, don’t worry. I won’t let anything change between us, okay? Not unless you want it too.”

Mark, unhesitant in his response, replied, “I don’t, I don’t, I just…” Mark’s thoughts were consumed with Jack, Jack’s response, and how even despite what he said, things would be different.

Before Mark could continue, Jack turned Mark’s head to where they were facing each other, giving Mark no chance for their gazes to break. “Mark, I said I didn’t reciprocate your feelings to that extent, I didn’t say I didn’t reciprocate at all,” he said quietly. Before Mark could form a reply, Jack’s lips were on his, and all of his worries were lost to the wind.

The two broke apart, sharing no words. Jack coughed, breaking the silence, before standing up, pulling Mark up in the process. “Well, it’s only Full Day #2, and I would love to see a couple of more places. What do you say, Mark?” he smiled.

Mark nodded, still in a slight daze, before leaving, following Jack.

In the following days, Mark’s emotions were a rollercoaster. After having gone up to bed on the fourth night to retire, he checked his phone, only to find a poem from Jack:

“My hair is green,

Your hair is red,

I hope Chica pika is filling in for me,

Since I’m not in your bed ;)”

Mark smiled at the sentiment, no matter how silly, before putting his phone on the night stand and falling asleep.

The next morning, he was once again awoken by a flashlight in his face, and this time, a quick peck to his lips. He sat up quickly, looking slightly confused, while Jack just giggled, running out of the room, but being polite enough to close the door behind him. Mark sat, shocked for a few minutes, before shaking his head, stretching, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and getting up to get dressed.

As he got downstairs, he overheard Jack on the phone. He only caught the end of the conversation, and of course, he only heard Jack’s end of it, but it was enough for Mark to know what was happening.

“No, no Signe, don’t worry, I’m not-I’m not cheating on you. Don’t worry, love.”

A pause.

“I’m sorry I haven’t called, I’ll make sure to call tonight. I love you, babygirl.”

Another pause.

“See you in a little over a week. Love you. Bye!”

He heard Jack hang up and put his phone on the table, finally deciding to make his presence known. He coughed once, and Jack turned around quickly, smiling. Before Jack could greet him, Mark spoke, “Not cheating, huh?”

Jack sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable. “I’m not. Mark, I’ll be honest, I may be all that you’re thinking of, but I have Signe. She’s my partner, not you. All we did was kiss, that’s it. It wasn’t cheating. I already told you: Feelings. Not. Equal. Mark, when it comes to things like this, when it comes to romance, I’m sorry, but you’re number two. Signe is number one,” Jack said, forcefully and borderline yelling.

Mark nodded, his mouth dry. Jack ran his hand through his hair, grabbing a few dollars from his wallet before heading to the door. “I’ll be back in a little bit. I’ll get you a Starbucks,” Jack stated as he walked out of the door, leaving an emotionally wrecked Mark behind.

Mark walked back up the stairs to his room, closing the door and locking it, before letting the first drop of a dam break free. He was number two, he had already known this. He shouldn't have let his hopes get up.

After his emotional breakdown, he went to the bathroom to clean up, making sure it looked like he hadn’t been crying before heading back downstairs, eating the now cold breakfast Jack had made for him. After finishing, he put his dish in the dishwasher, before walking over to the couch, turning the T.V. onto some random channel. He wasn’t listening anyway. Chica jumped on his lap, and he smiled slightly. He kissed her head, murmuring, “Well, Chica, even if I don’t have Jack, I’ll always have you.”

Jack walked back in about thirty minutes later, with no Starbucks, as he had promised. It was clear from the redness in his eyes he had been crying as well. He walked over to Mark, taking his face in his hands, stating “I’m so sorry for earlier,” before kissing him. Mark melted for a moment, before pushing him off.

“What about Signe?” Mark asked.

Jack shook his head, “She’ll never know,” he said breathlessly, before kissing Mark again.

This time, Mark didn’t resist.

The next thing he knew, clothes were being shed, moans filled with released sexual tension were vocalized, and love was being made.

When the two had both finished and were spent, Mark should have felt happy, but instead felt a wave of ‘oh, fuck’ come instead.

He had fallen even deeper, and was even more enamored with Jack. He hadn’t meant too. He had meant to stop it when Jack’s hands were under his shirt, but he didn’t. He could have stopped it when Jack made sure he was okay with this, but he didn't, because he _was_ okay with it.

He was a mess.

When Jack pulled him off of the couch to go get cleaned up, brown met blue, and Mark saw how Jack looked like he had just fallen in love. Mark’s breath got caught in his throat after this sight, but released the breath he didn’t know he was holding when their gaze was broken.

After getting cleaned up, the day went on as normal, the night passed by normally, but this time, instead of Chica alone beside him, Mark had Chica pressed in the middle, between him and Jack, their fingers intertwined.

The following days passed in a similar manner: Get up early, maybe the two would share a kiss a couple of times, go around the city and do something, come home, eat dinner, and go to sleep in Mark’s bed together.

On the final day of Jack’s visit, when it was time for Jack to return to Ireland, Mark drove him to the airport and gave him a massive hug. He said his goodbye, to which Jack replied with “I’ll Skype you soon.”

To any passerby near them, they would have seemed like two friends, separated by borders and an ocean, with one staying and one heading home. What no one heard what was Jack whispered in Mark’s ear:

“Love you, Mark, but forget any of this ever happened. None of it did, and as far as I’m concerned, nothing ever happened between us. And it won’t, ever again.”

With that, Jack left to his plane. Mark turned around and got back in his car driving home, numb to the world.

The following day, Mark checked his Instagram. On it, he was greeted with of photo of Jack proposing to Signe.

He broke.

_He was sorry, but he had fallen in love._

_At least he was given some time to pretend._

**Author's Note:**

> hello the goddess of angst (and smol baby animals) is back with more angst


End file.
